Loving you
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: A cute little Ficlette about Serenity and Endymion. How they met, Falling in love, and The end of the the silver millenium. Yeah.. that prety much covers it all... and u know what? I DON'T own sailor moon! shock! 0.0 WOW... one shot. please RR
1. Default Chapter

  
Serenity Hide! Hurry up! we can't let Makoto find us! Minako whispered from behind a flowering bush.  
she shouted and ran and squatted down next to her friend.  
Where are Rei and Ami hiding? she asked.  
They're behind the pillars.  
Minako responded then added shhh! i hear someone it might be Makoto. They sat quietly and watched a pair of mint green shoes pass by. Minako couldn't help but let a small giggle escape.  
Aha! i found you!  
Smooth move Minako, Serenity teased.  
You guys cant stay quiet. Can you?! Makoto scolded.  
Serenity said Sillily Rei and Ami are hiding behind the silver leaf trees. shh don't tell them i told you.  
thank you! Makoto exclaimed then sped off to find her other two friends. Minako and Serenity burst out laughing. they walked over to the bench in the garden which is what they used as a base for their game. Rei and Ami were sitting there. Minako and Serenity joined them. they waited for a good 15 minutes before Makoto came back.  
Why you! you tricked me! Makoto said flustered. all four burst out laughing!  
You should see your face! Rei said between laughs.  
Lets play again this time your it Rei! these are the bounds. you cant go past the silver creek and you cant go inside the palace or past the pillars. Go  
Rei was about to open her mouth to say something but they all scattered she sighed and began to count.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ,11, 12 , 13 , 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, ...........77, 78, 79, 80, ........100!   
******************************************************************   
Serenity's POV  
Where to hide! Serenity thought aloud. she spotted an cave by the edge of silver creek.  
Perfect' she thought and quickly scrambled to her spot.  
she sat there for a good 15 minutes and began to worry. they should have found her by now. Serenity walked out of the cave and found that she was no longer on the moon anymore. where was she? looking around at her surroundings she stared in awe. tall green leafed trees and a crystal clear creek. that was all that she could see for miles. she looked around once more and noticed a young man sitting on a giant boulder skipping rocks across the creek. she heard him laugh and she felt like melting. her heart ws beating fast and she couldn't help but stare. she saw him look up and dodged behind a tree before he could get a glimpse of her.  
******************************************************************  
Endy's POV  
Endymion sat quietly by himself. alone. he enjoyed the quietness and the peacefulness. he loved the tranquility and the scenery of the forest. it was a place where he could get away and be alone where no one could find him. not anybody. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the stream. plip!plip! ploop! it sunk on the third plop! he picked up another and threw that one. it sunk right away. he laughed at his own mistake. he picked up another and was about to throw it again, but he felt like he was being watched. he felt the presence of another person. he looked up quickly enough to see a lock of golden silver hair go flying behind a tree.   
who's there? he asked aloud as he got up to go see who it was.   
*****************************************************************************  
Serenity's POV  
Oh god he's coming this way' she thought as she saw him get up from his perch. she watched him walk over to the tree where she was standing. he put one hand on it and went to look around the corner. she moved out of the way to the side.   
there's no one there? I was pretty sure I saw someone. He thought aloud his face twisted in confusion, turning around he began to walk back to . Serenity went to move back behind the tree but she tripped over her dress.   
she yelped as she went plummeting towards the ground. She sat on the ground looking surprised and a bit mesmerized. Are you ok? Endymion asked as he turned around and offered to his hand to help her up. _ god she is beautiful.'_ he thought to himself as he stared at the silver haired angle in front of his eyes.   
yes, I'm fine. Thank you, she said and took his hand. he pulled her up from the ground. the hole time he kept his eyes on her never daring to take his gaze from her glowing face.  
Is there something wrong? she asked with a laugh and a quaint smile appeared on her face.  
he said.   
She stared at the man in front of her for a moment and their gazes locked, the longer she stared into the ocean of his sapphire blue eyes, the more mesmerized she became.   
I need to go, she said and fell into a whisper and began to back away, never taking her gaze from his.  
  
she heard him call out to her so she turned around.  
what's your name?   
she smiled and answered him, Princess Serenity, of the moon kingdom. What's yours?  
he said with a smile.   
Earth prince I assume? She asked recognizing the name. He said putting his arm up behind his neck. Serenity giggled.   
hey, maybe you could come back and see me some time? he asked suddenly.   
She looked up in surprise but then smiled, I would stay but, my friends, they're probably looking for me, but, i'll come tomorrow. is that ok?  
of course, that's fine. I look forward to it.  
she nodded and continued to walk forward into the darkness of the cave, hoping that she would be able to get back home. as she walked she could feel his eyes upon burning holes into her back as she waked away. she walking into the cave and sat there for a few minutes and walked out again, to find out that it had worked and she was safely back at home.   
Got you! she heard some one shout from behind.  
Ahh! Oh it's just you Minako, you scared me!  
well obviously.  
Did you find her? Rei asked as she came running up from behind.   
Minako responded  
where was she? Rei asked.  
I was in that cave, serenity said and pointed to the cave she had just came out of. But the thing is, it transports you down to earth! its amazing!  
You were on earth? Ami asked in wonder?  
mhmm! oh its beautiful! and I met the prince! oh he was wonderful! she said dreamily. her eyes sparkled and she let out a sigh.  
Your delirious! Rei told the princess.  
No i'm not! it's for real! it does go down to earth!she insisted.  
you must of fallen asleep, Makoto stepped in.   
No! i didn't! he was real! He's real! she shouted.  
Who's... _he_? Makoto asked looking at her skeptically.  
Oh! ah... Prince Endymion. She said and blushed.  
Wow! you saw prince endymion?! Rei stepped in.  
she said and a dreamy look crossed her face.   
Is he as handsome as they say he is? Minako said stepping in this time.  
yes! he is! he's very handsome. Sparkling blue eyes, raven black hair that falls over his face just perfectly! she began to dream again.  
looks like our little princess is in love! Makoto said teasing Serenity.  
She shouted jumping back. Me? in love?   
your right! it's there! that look... Minako added.  
N-N- no no! its not possible I-I-I barely know him! she protested stuttering a bit as she spoke.  
Your stuttering, and plus, I Minako, princess of venus, goddess of love and beauty, am never wrong!  
Serenity stared at her friend for a moment then looked at the ground, fidgeting a bit, thinking. Thinking about him, about the way he looked at her. those wonderful sapphire blue eyes looking down on her with such wonder and mystery, and, when she first lay her eyes on him, she felt something, something that hadn't been there before. Could she be in love? maybe, but only time could tell. for now she wasn't sure what it was, but she was hoping it was love. the more she thought about it the more sense it made. there was one thing for sure, she was defiantly counting the minutes until she saw him again.   
~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~*~`*`~ ~`*`~ ~`*`~*~`*`~*~  
  
How is is it so far, good? bad? not sure? please give me feed back i'm anxious to know what you think!   
Thanx! moonieB


	2. Red roses

Staring after her he smiled happily. He turned away and began to walk towards his previous perch. Half way there he stopped; something caught his eye. Looking down he saw a golden star locket with the silver moon emblem on it. _it must be Serenity's,_' he thought to himself as he picked it up. He smiled again as he thought of her and of seeing her again.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity called as she ran up to see him. He smiled and stood up to greet Serenity as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
I'm glad you came,he said a nd brushed his finger tips across her cheek.   
  
why wouldn't I? she responded and giggled lightly.  
  
you dropped this yesterday, he said as they pulled apart and took out the locket.   
  
Serenity smiled. keep it, she said and folded his fingers over the locket resting in his hand.   
  
i'll treasure it, he said gazing into her crystal blue eyes. were having a ball tonight, Will you come?   
  
I'd love to! She exclaimed and her eyes lit up. When is it?   
  
it's at nine o'clock.  
  
Shall I meet you here?  
  
he shook his head. I can't go far from the palace during the ball, sometimes being a prince is a pain! he complained. she laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
people think you have no responsibilities at all, and that you are just waited on hand and foot all day. But that is far from the truth! so, where will I meet you? she asked looking up at him.   
  
Out side, in the rose gardens.  
  
Rose gardens? I love roses! she said and her face lit up.  
  
come with me. I'll show them to you. he said and took her hand. Serenity let out a gasp when she saw the garden filled with hundreds of roses.  
  
so, Do you like it? He asked.  
  
I love it! she exclaimed and bent down to smell one of the fragrant red roses. We don't have red roses on the moon, only white. I like these roses more. They're prettier and they have the most amazing smell. Endymion laughed lightly and picked one from the bush and handed it to her. She smiled.  
i'll see you tonight, she whispered and smiled up at him.   
__________________________________________________________  
you like? sorry i haven't updated in so long schools been such a pain and i've had so much home work! but i'm back now! hopefully i'll be updating more cause i don't have that much h/w.


End file.
